


Apaixonado por um suicida

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Ele havia se apaixonado por um suicida. Quando alguém diz isso, duas coisas têm que acontecer: que o ente querido morto pertence ao reino do divino e que está morto porque se suicidou.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 2





	Apaixonado por um suicida

Ele havia se apaixonado por um suicida. Quando alguém diz isso, duas coisas precisam acontecer: que o ente querido morto pertence ao reino do divino e que ele está morto porque se suicidou. Quando o amor que se ama não pertence a este tempo, nem pertence ao seu tempo, ele entende que se apaixonou por uma figura que não foi sua vida terrena ou que veio depois. Quando você ama e não sabe o que ama, mas quem ama, então você desiste, se resigna a esse amor. Quer dizer, esse amor.  
Sempre que penso nisso, eu me aproprio, digo "meu suicida" porque para mim é o homem do sagrado que sempre, e não só na hora da morte, optou pelo profano. É minha porque é minha figura, mas não é minha porque ele se suicidou no século passado. Não desejo tê-lo, ou ser ressuscitado, ou ter vivido em seu tempo; Se me apaixonei por ele, é justamente por esse afastamento do tempo que me leva a apenas uma dificuldade.  
Procuro-o no nada, que é onde vivem todos os santos, e procuro o seu vestígio, que é onde ele prescreve. É por isso que a resignação, porque seu corpo acabou, mas não a memória para ele, não a memória do amor dela por ele. A dificuldade é torná-lo presente, embora tenha sido eu quem permitiu que acontecesse e tenho a certeza da morte dele. Preciso de mais imaginação do que paciência. A dificuldade de eu me apaixonar não é que outra pessoa se lembre e também se apaixone, que é o que acontece com quem prescreve a tempo; ao contrário, trata-se de reconhecer que durante doze anos estive apaixonada por um cara que se enforcou e que, se não fosse por aquele final, certamente não estaria apaixonada. A dificuldade do meu amor foi reconhecer que é melhor que ele não exista hoje.  
Me apaixonei por um ninguém, uma pessoa esquecida, um fracasso. Mas eu não me apaixonei pelos desprotegidos, mas pelos grandes entre os derrotados. Quando alguém diz isso é porque também entendeu seu amor e se entendeu por amar; Acima de tudo, a pessoa se apaixonou muitas vezes, mas quase nunca por perdedores. É a primeira vez que me apaixono por um cara por quem não me engano dizendo que ele pode transformar sua vida de miserável, ou seja, a primeira vez que me apaixonei por um perdedor por um perdedor .  
A dificuldade está sempre aí, sem voz e sem beijos ... Ninguém sabe porque ninguém liga. Ninguém se preocupa com ninguém. Eu me apaixonei por um cara que não descrevo e só posso imaginar através das minhas memórias; em fotografias, memoriais de fronteira e homenagens ao grande guerreiro que foi. A resignação de minha paixão é porque o quê e o que constituem meu amor, se fundem e um -me- termina o mesmo: derrotado. Derrotado pelo amor e derrotado como ele.  
Me apaixonei por alguém que faço presente pela vontade da minha imaginação e não porque veio aqui para me ocupar com o pensamento. Me apaixonei por um homem cujo tempo messiânico já passou, pelo homem das ruínas, pelos anjos, pelos desenhos das crianças, pelos passeios pelas ruas, pelas cartas, pelos manuscritos, pelo silêncio. Eu me apaixonei por um suicídio.  
❛❛ Você sabe o quanto eu te odeio, mas suas palavras permanecem comigo.


End file.
